


Tie Your Lover Down

by gracerene



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eggsy, Bottoming from the Top, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Harry Hart Lives, Kink Meme, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Eggsy, Riding, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eggsy ties Harry up and has his wicked way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Your Lover Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=763285#t763285) kink meme prompt: _Topping from the bottom Eggsy and Harry on his back or in an armchair trying to keep his hands to himself_.  
>  Though I decided that Harry needed a bit of help with the keeping his hands to himself part. :D
> 
> Thanks so much to [ottersandhedgehogs](http://ottersandhedgehogs.tumblr.com) for the quick beta! :D

It's been a quiet day. 

Their latest mission had been harrowing and exhausting and they'd both just barely made it out alive. They'd come straight to Harry's after getting in late last night, and stayed awake just long enough to shower the dirt and grime off, before crawling into bed. Eggsy's not sure how long Harry slept, but by the time Eggsy's woken up, it's well past midday. 

Harry must hear him stumbling around, because when Eggsy finally makes it downstairs, Harry's working on a proper English fry-up. There's a steaming cup of coffee on the counter, made just the way Eggsy likes it, and he has to restrain himself from swallowing it down in one gulp.

They spend the rest of the day lazing around the house, Harry catching up on paperwork and filling out mission reports, and Eggsy rereading _Great Expectations_ for the millionth time. It's easy and relaxing and _comfortable_ in a way that Eggsy hasn't felt around anybody in a long time – maybe never.

It's getting late, and Eggsy finds his eyes being drawn over to Harry in his comfortable armchair more and more often. Harry's been sitting there all day, wearing one of his soft-as-fuck sweaters, and looking so adorable and gorgeous, and it's not Eggsy's fault that he's so turned on right now, it's _not_. Eggsy realizes that, now that the mission is over, he doesn't have any reason not to go over there and take what he wants, that it won't be a risky distraction. 

Thankfully, Harry doesn't really seem to have any objections to the direction Eggsy wants the night to head in. When Eggsy climbs into his lap and kisses him soundly, he quickly abandons his paper and slides his hands in Eggsy's hair. They trade slick kisses, their mouths sliding over each other in long, leisurely movements as they take the time to relearn each other's lips. They'd had to be on constant guard these past few weeks and decadent exploration had been entirely out of the question. They best they had managed were a few quick, panting kisses over furtive handjobs, and Eggsy's looking forward to having some time to indulge.

Slowly, Eggsy pulls away, giving them both time to catch their breath. He runs his hands through Harry's thick hair, skates his thumbs over the ridges of his cheekbones and the strong cut of his jaw. He traces the scar over Harry's eye from where Valentine's bullet struck him, and fights down the instinctive protective anger that always flares up whenever he thinks about that moment; Eggsy doesn't want to get bogged down in unpleasant memories right now, and the important thing is that Harry is alive and well and _real_ beneath him. Harry's brow is slightly creased, as if something's on his mind, and Eggsy waits there silently, waiting for him to speak.

__"I thought – " Harry breaks off and Eggsy's almost positive Harry's _blushing_. "I thought we could try that thing that you mentioned." Eggsy wrinkles his nose in concentration as he tries to figure out what Harry's talking about, but nothing springs to mind. Harry clears his throat and Eggsy has never _seen_ him look so flustered. "With the ties."_ _

__Eggsy's eyes widen as he finally realizes what Harry's referring to. But – But Harry has _got_ to be joking. Because Eggsy hadn't been _serious_ when he'd made that suggestion, turned on and desperate, talking filthy in Harry's ear as Harry jerked him off in a bathroom stall during their mission. Eggsy just likes to run his mouth, is all. He likes to babble on about impossible sexy, scenarios, like tying Harry up and then riding him until he's gagging for it. But Eggsy didn't ever plan on following through; he was sure that Harry wouldn't be comfortable with it. And that's _fine_ ; the sex is amazing and if Harry never lets Eggsy tie him up and have his wicked way with him, then Eggsy can more than live with that. Even if it _is_ one of his go to wank fantasies._ _

__It doesn't look like Harry's joking, though. His face is serious, and Eggsy can _just_ see the faintest clench of his jaw that tells Eggsy that Harry's _nervous_. Eggsy opens his mouth to tell him that they don't have to do this, that Harry doesn't have to do anything that so clearly makes him uncomfortable, just because Eggsy wants him to. But then he looks into Harry's eyes – really looks – and the desire there is undeniable. He can feel the thick length of Harry's erection pressing into his backside where he's straddling him on the armchair, and his eyes are all pupil as looks up at Eggsy patiently. His breath is coming just a _hair_ too fast, which for Harry means he's practically panting. Harry _wants_ this, and Eggsy wonders if he's nervous because he thought Eggsy would say _no_._ _

__"You – You'd let me do that?" Eggsy asks, barely able to squeeze out the words through the overwhelming surge of lust._ _

__"There's very little I wouldn't let you do, my dear," Harry says drily. He says it like it's just a simple fact, but Eggsy hears what's underneath. He knows the kind of trust that statement implies and he _knows_ that trust isn't something Harry gives easily. The fact that Harry's giving it to _Eggsy_ makes his chest feel hot, makes him want to speak the words of love and adoration that are bubbling up inside him. He holds them back, but this time, not because he's worried that Harry doesn't return his sentiments. When he does say them, he wants Harry to know it's not just because Harry's promised to let Eggsy do dirty things to him._ _

__Instead, he flashes Harry a filthy grin before leaning in to give him an even filthier kiss. He throws his all into it, using his superior height from his perch on Harry's lap to take control. Eggsy doesn't break away until they're both panting, until Harry is bucking up underneath him and Eggsy is so hard it hurts. With one last quick peck on the lips, he slides off of Harry and quirks a brow in the direction of the bedroom in silent invitation. Harry dips his head obligingly, and follows him down the hall._ _

__Anticipation thrums through Eggsy as they walk through the bedroom door. Harry's being so agreeable, so _pliant_ , and when Eggsy tells him to strip, he does so with just a raised brow and a pleased smirk. Normally, Harry is the one who takes control in the bedroom, and it more than works for Eggsy, but Eggsy can't deny how satisfied he is to see how easily Harry hands the reigns over to him. He wants to make this _so good_ for Harry, wants him to know that his trust is well-founded._ _

__As it always does, the sight of Harry's naked body has Eggsy captivated, and this go around, he takes the time to look his fill. Harry just stands there unashamed and lets Eggsy stare, lets Eggsy's hungry eyes trail over his broad chest and powerful thighs and thick, hard cock. Eggsy's mouth waters, and he spares half a moment to think wistfully of the way that cock feels sliding into his throat. But that's not what he wants right now._ _

__"Lie back on the bed, yeah?" Eggsy suggests, as he walks over to Harry's tie rack. He spends a few moments contemplating his choices, before selecting two identical silk ties. The fabric is smooth in his palms, and the pattern is one of his favorites – the deep blue always looks so lovely on Harry; Eggsy bets it'll look even better against the bare skin of his wrists. He holds them up for Harry to see as he walks towards the bed, and Harry smiles in response._ _

__"Those will do."_ _

__Eggsy snorts and strips naked before crawling on the bed and straddling Harry's bare chest. His prick drags against the hair there, and Eggsy shivers at the sensation. Harry just lies back, calm and patient, and Eggsy would think he's entirely unaffected, if it weren't for the thick line of his erection pressing against Eggsy's thigh, and Harry's razor sharp focus on the length of silk hanging from Eggsy's hand._ _

__A nervous giggle escapes Eggsy's throat, as he tries to figure out what to do next. He's so keyed up at just the _idea_ of this, but his fantasies always seem to start halfway through the proceedings – he's never really considered the actual logistics of the matter. But it seems that Harry has, because he offers up a hand without prompting, his eyes flicking up to the sturdy wooden slats of the headboard. Eggsy steals himself. He can do this. They covered knots in his Kingsman training, and while that was mostly to figure out how to get _out_ of them, the end result is that he knows how to tie somebody up quite effectively. He smirks as he thinks of what Merlin would say if he knew the use Eggsy is putting his training to. _ _

__He presses a soft kiss to the inside of Harry's wrist, before looping the tie around it, and threading it through the headboard. Eggsy checks that the knot is secure, but not too tight, before moving on to repeat the process with Harry's other hand. He knows that Harry will be able to escape the ties with relative ease – he's a Kingsman too, afterall – but it actually makes Eggsy feel a bit better, knowing that Harry can release himself if it gets to be too much._ _

__Eggsy circles Harry's wrists pinned to the headboard, and trails his fingers down the lean muscles of his arms, before easing back to just _look_ at him. Harry tests the bonds for a moment, struggling against them, before he settles back and _melts_ against the sheets. Eggsy stares. God, he's _never_ seen Harry look so relaxed, so beautiful and content and at ease as he lies there bound beneath Eggsy. Fuck, Harry _really_ likes this, and Eggsy wonders how long it has been since he's trusted somebody enough to let go, if he's _ever_ trusted someone enough to do this with. A tiny, selfish part of Eggsy hopes that he hasn't, that it's just Eggsy who gets to see Harry like this._ _

__"All right, then?" He asks. He knows the answer is yes, but he still wants to hear Harry _say_ it. Harry clearly knows this, and gives him a thoroughly unimpressed look. "Oh, well, if you're not into it, we can just – " Eggsy makes as if to untie him._ _

__"Don't." Harry voice is sharp, and Eggsy turns his face to hide a smile. "I – I don't mind," Harry continues, hesitant._ _

__Eggsy gives him a blinding smile, and then leans down to kiss him soundly. He presses against Harry, rubbing himself all over Harry's body as he plunders his mouth. Normally, Harry's hands would be roaming wildly over Eggsy, cupping his arse and pulling at his hair, and Harry huffs into Eggsy's mouth as he struggles lightly at his bonds._ _

__"None of that now, Harry," Eggsy murmurs as he breaks away and starts kissing down Harry's throat. "It's my turn. I get to do whatever I want to you, and you just have to lie there and _let_ me." Harry chest rumbles beneath Eggsy's lips. He can tell Harry is already frustrated by his inability to touch, and he almost feels sorry for Harry, because Eggsy's just getting started. Eggsy's going to fucking _worship_ him._ _

__He spends what feels like hours kissing every fucking inch of Harry, sucking at his sensitive nipples, licking at the thin skin behind his knee, dragging his teeth along the firm curve of his bicep. Eggsy's touched him just about everywhere except his cock, and Harry isn't even pretending composure anymore. His eyes are wild, his hair is sticking up from all his thrashing, and a deep flush stains his cheeks and spills down his chest. He's the most beautiful thing Eggsy's ever seen._ _

__When Eggsy finally licks a broad, wet stripe up the underside of Harry's cock, Harry let's out a sound that can only be called a _whine_ and Eggsy can't hide his smug grin. Harry glares down at him, trying to pull himself together. But Eggsy just opens his mouth and swallows him down, and Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head._ _

__He let's himself indulge for a few moments, taking in the weight of Harry's cock on his tongue and the heady smell of Harry filling his nostrils. Just when he can tell that Harry is close to coming, he backs off, pulling away completely as Harry lets out a filthy string of curses._ _

__"Oh, don't be like that, Harry. I thought you wanted me to have my way with you."_ _

__Harry's jaw tightens. "Yes, well, generally that would entail me actually _coming_ at some point."_ _

__Eggsy runs a light finger up the underside of Harry's cock, and Harry trembles. "Don't worry, Harry, you're going to come. I just thought you'd like to do it in my arse. Thought I could sink down on your cock and ride you until you come inside me." Harry throat clicks as he swallows. "But I could just keep sucking you off, if you'd rather?" Eggsy flutters his eyelashes and does his best to look innocent and demure. He's not sure he's very good at it, but it definitely seems to be doing something for Harry, if the way he groans and throws back his head is any indication._ _

__"What was that, Harry? I didn't hear you? You've got to tell me what you want."_ _

__"I want to fuck you," Harry growls. Eggsy bites his lip at the bolt of lust that spikes through him at Harry's low tone and the devouring expression in his eyes. For a second, he almost thinks about untying Harry and turning over, letting Harry grip his hips and fuck him through the mattress. But there will be plenty of time for that later, and right now, Eggsy finds that he quite enjoys having Harry Hart at his mercy._ _

__"Your wish is my command," he quips back, once he's reigned in his libido. He streches over Harry to grab the lube and a condom from the bedside table. Eggsy frowns for a moment as he thinks about the necessity of prep. Harry's way too big for Eggsy to take him without some stretching first, which normally isn't an issue, because Harry _loves_ getting Eggsy ready for his cock. Eggsy thinks he might have some kind of fingering kink, actually, and Eggsy is pretty sure working him open is one of Harry's favourite parts of sex. But with Harry all tied up, it looks like it'll be all down to Eggsy, and _oh_ , that's going to drive Harry _mad_. He turns around to straddle Harry's waist facing his knees, and grins broadly at the room._ _

__"What – "_ _

__Eggsy pastes on a sweet smile and looks over his shoulder as he slicks up his fingers. "Well I've got to get myself ready for you, don't I?" He reaches around and circles his entrance with wet fingertips, and Harry's eyes follow the motion greedily. Eggsy moans as he sinks his pointer inside. "Got to stretch myself nice and wide so I can take your cock." Harry's eyes flick up to his and he looks _gone_ , like just watching Eggsy finger himself is going to push him over the edge. Eggsy breaks his gaze and faces forward, so he can lean up and get a better angle. _ _

__The moan he releases as he presses in a second finger is just a _teensy_ bit exaggerated, but Eggsy doesn't think Harry's notices, not with the almost frantic way he's bucking up underneath Eggsy. Harry's prick is right in front of Eggsy's face, and it would be nothing at all for Eggsy to take it into his mouth as he fingers his own arse. Unfortunately, they're both so keyed up, that Eggsy doesn't think either of them could handle that right now. So instead, he focuses on fucking himself open on his fingers, arching back and spreading his legs and putting on a filthy show for Harry. He wishes he could see Harry's face, but his rasping breaths and undulating hips tell Eggsy enough about the state he's in._ _

__"What – what do you think, Harry?" Eggsy manages to choke out between gasps. "Do you think I'm stretched enough yet? Do you think I'm ready to sit on your cock?" He's teasing Harry, he knows he is, and it's all to hear that desperate, shuddering groan that leaves Harry's throat at Eggsy words, a sound he _knows_ Harry would have stifled if he'd been able to. When Harry doesn't make to give any further response to his question, he stops his fingers, pressing them deep inside and just holding them there. He clenches down around them, and Harry's cock twitches in front of Eggsy's face, Harry's whole body going tense underneath him._ _

__After a moment, Harry seems to catch on. "I think you're ready now, Eggsy, don't you?" His voice would probably sound perfectly unruffled to anybody who doesn't know him as well as Eggsy does. He smiles at the effort Harry must be exerting just to try and pretend like he has control of the situation. Eggsy contemplates dragging things out, torturing him a bit more, but, truth be told, he's been on the edge for just as long, and he badly wants to get Harry's cock in him._ _

__"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." He slowly slides his fingers out of his hole, spreading them wide so that Harry can see just exactly _how_ ready he is. _ _

__" _Fuck_ ," Harry murmurs, low and rough, and Eggsy _loves_ it when Harry swears, when he loses that last bit of his gentlemanly control. _ _

__Eggsy spins around so fast, he nearly brains himself on Harry's knee, but he doesn't even care because he's that much closer to giving Harry and him what they both want, what they both _need_. He rests a sticky palm on Harry's chest as he reaches for the condom, tearing it open with his teeth and reaching back to roll it on Harry's cock with one hand._ _

__He shuffles back to position himself over Harry's erection and finally gets a good look at Harry just as he starts to sink down. The combination of the aching fullness of Harry's prick finally splitting him open, and the _wrecked_ state of Harry spread out below him, steals Eggsy's breath away. The shock of it has Eggsy sitting down faster than he'd planned, taking all of Harry's cock in one long, glorious slide that has his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He pauses, panting and staring helplessly into Harry's eyes as his arse settles against Harry's groin._ _

__Harry struggles with his bonds, pulling uselessly at them in an attempt to touch. Eggsy knows if he really wanted to get loose, he'd already be free, and giddy joy flares at the fact that he's still there, that he's _letting_ Eggsy do this, even though he's near frantic with his desire to get his hands on Eggsy. _ _

__"Fuck, Harry, you feel so _good_." Eggsy clenches tight around him, relishing the flare of heat radiating throughout him, and the widening of Harry's eyes. _ _

__"As – as do you, Eggsy. Though I imagine you'd feel even better if you started moving."_ _

__Eggsy grins down at him and his eyes lock with Harry's as he slowly lifts up until just the tip of Harry's cock is still inside of him. He pauses for moment, swiveling his hips and relishing the drag against his sensitive rim, before slamming back down and starting up a brutal pace. Eggsy braces a hand against one of Harry's muscled thighs as he works himself up and down the rigid shaft of Harry's cock. The angle brings Harry's prick in glancing contact with his prostate on every thrust, and each press sends sparks of pleasure cascading through him._ _

__Harry's losing it and his eyes have an almost feral gleam as he bucks his hips up into the heat of Eggsy's body. His hands wrap around the silk ties in an attempt to give him more leverage and the muscles in his abdomen clench and flex with the effort of his thrusts. He's the hottest thing Eggsy has ever seen, and Eggsy's struck, once again, but just how bloody _fit_ Harry still is. _ _

__"Jesus, Harry. The way – fuck, the way you _look_. You're desperate for it, aren't you." Eggsy pauses to let out a few shuddering moans as Harry manages a particularly brutal thrust. "I – I bet you want to touch me, don't you? Want to – _yes_ – want to get your hands on me. But you – but you _can't_. You can't, I won't _let_ you, Harry. You've just got to lie there, lie there and _take_ it." _ _

__A strangled sound barely escapes Harry's throat as he comes, his hips arching off the bed and pressing his cock as deep inside Eggsy's arse as he can get. Eggsy stares at him with lust blown eyes for just a moment, before the urge to _come right fucking now_ takes over, and he begins to move again, wringing the last of Harry's orgasm out of him while he chases his own pleasure. He's so fucking _close_ , and all it takes is wrapping a hand around himself and stroking once before he's coming himself, painting Harry's stomach in ropes of white._ _

__They stay like that as they come down from their orgasm high, gasping and panting, Harry softening inside of him as Eggsy runs lazy fingers through his come on Harry's stomach. Eggsy leans forward and kisses Harry, soft and slow and sweet, letting the kiss deepen and spark hot between them. Harry makes a frustrated noise against him, and Eggsy startles as he realizes that Harry's still tied up. He throws Harry a slightly bashful smile as he raises up to release him. That Harry didn't just do it himself, that he waited for Eggsy to let him go, makes something warm settle low in his belly._ _

__He rubs Harry's wrists carefully as he unbinds them, making sure the blood is flowing, and that everything is in good working order, though he knows Harry wouldn't have let it get that bad if there'd been a problem. Harry uses his new found freedom to roll them over on the bed, pinning Eggsy down with his body and capturing Eggsy's hands with his own. He presses them to the mattress next to Eggsy's head and Eggsy just smiles sunnily up at him._ _

__"You _liked_ that, didn't you Harry. Liked being all tied up and at my mercy."_ _

__Harry smiles back at him, open and bright and _stunning_ , and Eggsy loses the ability to think for a few seconds. "I wasn't the only one who enjoyed myself," he murmurs, his lips hovering just above Eggsy's._ _

__Eggsy looks straight into Harry's eyes, as he responds softly, "Yeah, I liked it, Harry." And then he's pressing up that last few millimeters, connecting their lips in another passionate kiss. He _more_ then liked it – he fucking _loved_ it – but he loves this too, loves the feeling of Harry's hands on his skin, loves the weight of Harry's body caging him in._ _

__How lucky for him then, he thinks as Harry skims reverent hands down his arms and across his sides, that he's got a lover who likes both too. How lucky for him that he's got Harry._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
